Pokemon vs Digimon:Survivor [Pokemon Tribe]
by Mew2 Strikes Back
Summary: Have you ever wondered, if Pokemon and Digimon were stranded together on an island, who do YOU think will win???
1. Intro

DO NOT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE DIGIMON TRIBE (Mew3 Strikes Back) TO SEE HOW THE DIGIMON TRIBE ARE GETTING ON!!!  
**********************Mew3 Strikes Back/Mew2 Strikes Back*********************  
[In the studio, Mew2 Strikes Back, and Mew2 Strikes Back are sitting on 2 chairs, surrounded by palm trees]  
  
Mew2:Hello, and welcome to Survivor! Have you ever wondered what would happen if Pokemon and Digimon were stranded on a desert island together fighting for their lives? No? Well, you're about to find out!  
  
Mew3:The rules are very simple. The two teams, Pokemon and Digimon will heve to travel through this portal here to two remote islands.  
(Mew2 snaps his fingers and a portal appears)  
  
Mew2:Then, when they are there, the 2 teams will be filmed in everything they do on this island. Mew3(waves) will control the Digimon tribe, and I(waves) will control the Pokemon tribe. The tribes will be set different challenges every day, and once every 2 chapters, someone will be voted off by their team, first Pokemon, then Digimon, and so on until we only have two contestants left, one from th Pokemon tribe,  
  
Mew3:And one from the Digimon tribe. Then, the portal back to this world will be activated, and the first team to find it wins-  
  
Mew2:A life's supply of chocolate and sweets! And the team that loses-  
  
Mew3:Will be in the next series of the Digifanz Weakest Link...  
  
Mew2:This is where we need your help. We cannot decide who wins, YOU vote. At the end, whoever has the least votes..  
  
Mew3:Will lose...  
  
Mew2:Let's meet the teams.(Snaps fingers)  
(On Mew3's side of the studio Joe, TK, Matt, Tai, Kari, Mee-mee, Sora and Izzy. On Mew2's side appears Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Prof Oak, Gary, Ritchie and Bruno.)  
  
Mew2:Let's start. Pokemon and Digimon tribe are thrown through the portal... 


	2. Chapter 1: Newcomings

DO NOT FORGET THAT TODAY(5TH JULY 2001), THERE ARE NEW EPISODES OF:SURVIVOR POKEMON, SURVIVOR DIGIMON, POKEMON:THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS, THINGS THAT POKEMON WOULD NEVER SAY, AND THE FIRST FULLY INTERACTIVE POKEMON QUIZ JUST FOR YOU!!   
:)  
**********************************Mew2 Strikes Back**********************************************  
Previously on Survivor..  
Mew2:Hello, and welcome to Survivor! Have you ever wondered what would happen if Pokemon and Digimon were stranded on a desert island together fighting for their lives? No? Well, you're about to find out!  
  
Mew2:Then, when they are there, the 2 teams will be filmed in everything they do on this island. Mew3(waves) will control the Digimon tribe, and I(waves) will control the Pokemon tribe. The tribes will be set different challenges every day, and once every 2 chapters, someone will be voted off by their team, first Pokemon, then Digimon, and so on until we only have two contestants left, one from th Pokemon tribe,  
  
Mew3:And one from the Digimon tribe. Then, the portal back to this world will be activated, and the first team to find it wins-  
  
Mew2:A life's supply of chocolate and sweets! And the team that loses-  
  
Mew3:Will be in the next series of the Digifanz Weakest Link...  
  
Mew2:This is where we need your help. We cannot decide who wins, YOU vote. At the end, whoever has the least votes..  
  
Mew3:Will lose...  
  
Mew2:Let's meet the teams.(Snaps fingers)  
(On Mew3's side of the studio Joe, TK, Matt, Tai, Kari, Mee-mee, Sora and Izzy. On Mew2's side appears Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Prof Oak, Gary, Richie and Bruno.)  
  
Mew2:Let's start...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ash:Where are we?  
  
Misty:Dunno... Where are all the Digidestined?  
  
Bruno:The what?  
  
Richie:Hmmm. I seem to remember a competition between Digimon and Pokemon, like Survivor...  
  
Ash:So let's get building!!!  
  
Prof Oak:What?  
  
Ash:A settlement!  
  
Gary:Ash has got a point. If we are going to win we are going to need a roof if it rains.  
  
Tracey:Let me draw a picture..  
  
Ash:No, you'll help!!  
  
Misty:Yeah, what makes you so special, Tracey?  
  
Tracey:Shut up you obnoxious old bag!  
  
Misty:RIGHT!!  
(Misty tries to charge at Tracey, but everyone holds her back)  
  
Ash:Break it UP!  
  
Misty:No! You're not my mother!  
  
Ash:Misty! I'm the boss of you all, and you'll all pull to heel!  
  
Bruno:Oh, really??  
  
Prof Oak:No, Ash. I am the elder, so I should be the boss!  
  
Ash:Just because you've gone senile, doesn't mean you can be boss!!  
(everyone starts to argue)  
  
Mew2:They're not doing very well, are they?  
  
Mew3:Well, Ash seems to be dividing them..  
  
Mew2:(looks at watch) Well, we'll give them 5 more minutes, and then we'll spring the surprise on them...  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT VOTING IS EVERY 3 DAYS, OR 3 FICS IN THIS CASE...  
  
Mew2 Strikes Back  
:) :) 


	3. Chapter 2:Immunity Challenge

Previously on Survivor..  
Ash:Where are we?  
  
Richie:Hmmm. I seem to remember a competition between Digimon and Pokemon, like Survivor...  
  
Ash:So let's get building!!!  
  
Tracey:Let me draw a picture..  
  
Ash:No, you'll help!!  
  
Ash:Misty! I'm the boss of you all, and you'll all pull to heel!  
  
Bruno:Oh, really??  
  
Mew2:They're not doing very well, are they?  
  
Mew3:Well, Ash seems to be dividing them..  
  
Mew2:(looks at watch) Well, we'll give them 5 more minutes, and then we'll spring the surprise on them...  
*************************************************************************************************  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 2 on the Pokemon Beach. A rough settlement has been erected. The group awaken.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash:I think we've done quite well, with a leader like me!  
  
Prof Oak:Yes, the settlement is strangely like you...  
  
Ash:What? Upstanding?  
  
Prof Oak:No, unstable.  
  
Ash:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Mew2(To group):Will the Pokemon tribe please make their way to the sand spit.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 2 on the sand spit  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mew2:Hello, and welcome to your first Immunity Challenge. Immunity means you cannot be voted off at Tribal Council tomorrow.  
  
Ash:WOW!!  
(Misty sweatdrops)  
  
Mew2:The first immunity challenge is to get a bottle from the Digimon Tribes' camp. Whoever gets it first earns immunity. GO!!!  
  
(Ash runs straight to the bottle, and trips over it, but does not notice it is there. Tracey grabs it instead.)  
  
Bruno(to Misty):Ash goes tomorrow. 


End file.
